


Provençal Specialties

by imaginedandreal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: Romance in southern France.





	Provençal Specialties

**Author's Note:**

> Just my imagining of what would have happened if Scott(ifer) accompanied his business partner on her vacay...
> 
> So this is long overdue, whatever. But I had fun writing it, and I hope you will enjoy it too ;)

Tessa’s element is, undoubtedly, the ice. On it she dances, creates, acts, tells a story, works magic. But it’s not her only element, as she now knows well and fully.

 

Land. The French land. Provence. It’s still earth, of course, if one were to be specific, but Provence is an element in and of itself. The rolling hills, the perfumed lavender fields, the quaint countryside, bathed in summer sunshine...Oh, if Canada was her home, Provence could easily be her second one.  _ Canada for professional fulfillment, Provence for the soul _ , she thinks to herself, feeling the familiar zing of excitement the minute she and Jordan check in to their hotel. Few things do relaxation and rejuvenation for her as well this land was doing. It’s right up there with her preferred unwinding methods: a cup of hot chocolate on a freezing winter day (read: any day of the year), a long heart-to-heart chat with Jordan or her mother, and Scott’s divine massages…

_ You addicted idiot,  _ Tessa interrupts her own thoughts, shaking head a bit. Making it official romantically with Scott did nothing to truly quench her desire and love for him to be near her at all times. Who is she to complain, really - they are as unreal in the bedroom as they are on the ice, even if it’s for different reasons. But she has taken the time to fit in a true vacation into her life, and that is what she wants to focus on right now.

“Hey, Tess? Are you here, or where?”

Jordan’s voice is half concerned, half amused. Tessa pulls her brain away from its detour into reminiscing about Scott and his massages and his other various...skills. She looks at her sister, who is studying her face. 

“Uh, sorry. I just...thought about...some stuff,” she finishes weakly, to Jordan’s knowing smirk. 

“I don’t need to bet that ‘some stuff’ has to do with a certain special young man.” 

Tessa has no choice but to laugh at her sister’s pretend-lovesick intonation of the ‘young man’ part. As much as she enjoys going with Jordan on their sister-bonding trips, she does wish, for a tiny second, that Scott were here to share it with her, too. She can’t help herself. After all, all the wonderful and happy memories she ever made in another place had him linked to them one way or another. 

“Miss him?” Jordan asks understandingly, as she unzips her suitcase and pulls out various clothes. Tessa imitates her, not wanting to dwell on her imagination, because, as she firmly tells herself, it’s unfair to her sister. But Jordan seems to be unfazed, so Tessa nods and replies.

“I do. But I love that I went on this trip with you, Jo. I don’t want you to feel like I’m incapable of thinking about anything else but Scott,” she says, with another chuckle at herself. 

“I’d never suspect that of you, T,” Jordan quips, and both sisters laugh.

 

The place where they opted to stay is lovely. It’s a cross between a hotel and an inn, a whimsical little house with spacious rooms, cozy and full of light at the same time. The afternoon breeze floats into the open windows of the adjacent restaurant, where Tessa and Jordan are enjoying their brunch, after having slept in from the previous day’s arrival. Over fries and free-flowing champagne, the sisters chat about nothing in particular. Until Jordan asks:

“So...what are your plans?” And, by the tone of her voice, Tessa guesses that her older sister doesn’t necessarily mean her professional plans. 

“Now that we’re not competitive?” Jordan gives her a look, clearly indicating  _ duh, that’s what I meant.  _ But Tessa shrugs. It’s not very set in stone; not like their Olympics preparation, for example - training, work, rigid schedules, when everything was predictable. But, for once, the half-unknown doesn’t scare her. No matter how many surprising turns of events will be in her life, no matter how many curveballs she’ll have to attempt to catch, her one safe constant will be right there with her to help her face it all.

“We’re just taking it one step at a time. I know we’ll figure it out,” and, because of Jordan’s smirk, she knows that her sister caught her use of the plural. 

“That’s good.  _ You _ -” Jordan sketches quotation marks around the word, and Tessa snorts, “are smart kids. That’s why you are so great together after all these years.” 

“I want to come here with him someday,” Tessa confides quietly, unable to stop from imagining that enticing possibility. 

Jordan, though, has a strange glint in her eyes. “Yeah, he’d like it here - even though there’s no hockey involved!” But Tessa can’t help but notice how Jordan looks weirdly... _ smug _ ? Ah, well, she’d leave her sister to the intricacies of her mind.

They finish eating, and then, somehow, Jordan manages to stop Tessa from pining (disgustingly, as she thinks) by dragging her to the hotel pool.

 

The next few days involve pure girl-power, sister-team fun. Tessa and Jordan spend their time at markets, at lush vineyards, and of course, at sunny beaches and poolsides. It’s at that last place that Tessa has strong Scott withdrawals. His own fault, too, she thinks.

Her phone pings with  _ How are you, T? Having fun sister times? _ later that night. Tessa rolls over from her place in bed to retrieve the device and smiles right away.

_ Total fun. No sunburns yet, phew. _

_ Oh, you be careful. With such a dangerously low-cut swimsuit as the one on Instagram, your poor back could be crying… _

Tessa draws in a breath, her fingers poised to type a retort, when:

_...kind of like how I nearly cried with lust when I saw it. _

Heart already racing, she types. Oh, this will be good. She wills Jordan to take her sweet time with her shower and not come out soon. 

_ I can’t really picture you crying from lust, but I am now picturing all the other lustful things we could have done together. _

_ Fuck, T. That red...don’t ever wear any other colored swimsuits. You look like a Bond Girl like that. No, scratch that - sexier than literally any other Bond Girl. _

_ The name’s Virtue. Tessa Virtue _ , Tessa replies, mouth drying in anticipation.  _ I love the compliment, but don’t go off-topic. Did you just stare at that photo, or did you...appreciate it a bit more? _

A pause. Let the guy squirm, she thinks, satisfied. Like she’s already squirming, too.

His reply is  _ You mean... _

_ I mean tell me everything. Did you jerk off while looking at it? _

_ T, I’m gonna die. Don’t do that. I can’t stand not touching you for real. I love that you’re having fun, but the distance is killing me. _

Tessa waits. Yep, she’s getting him worked up. Behind the bathroom door, Jordan is singing blithely. Stay there, J, she thinks.

_ Fuck, okay, I jerked off, got it? Twice. _

_ Oh, you naughty man. Thought about anything specific? _

_ Just how I’d get that swimsuit off you as soon as we’d be in private. I wouldn’t care if it’s wet from the pool.  _

Tessa squirms in pleasure, because his words are giving her free hand a task.  _ You would get me even more wet than the swimsuit. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Oh, we obviously would,  _ she types to that, hardly able to concentrate due to the feelings that her hand and what he’s writing are stirring up in her.  _ Or maybe you’d prefer me to suck you off while you’re sitting on the pool deck, and I’m in the water still in that red suit? _

She’s trembling, and the very image of that makes her feverish with desire. Her hand moves faster inside her panties, and she’s hardly aware that her phone is tossed away on the bed, because she needs this, all she needs right now is to come apart thanks to Scott and her’s little sexting session. And she does, giving her best to muffle a moan of delight. Then, lies in a sated haze for a second or two, grinning at the ceiling. 

Her phone finally pings out a reply.  _ You‘re the worst. You know what you just made me do?? _

Her grin only widens.  _ I have an idea ;)  _

_ No, you really don’t. I had to go to the locker room and jerk it. Like some horny teenager. I want you that much, I couldn’t wait another second. Not with that swimsuit and with this entire conversation. _

That makes her giggle.  _ Naughty, naughty, Coach Moir. What would your students say if anyone walked in on you? I could punish you for that, as soon as I come back… _

_ That’s okay...Mistress ;) any punishment from you is really a reward in disguise.  _

Tessa sighs and shakes her head. The impossible man is completely right.

_ Soon, Scott. Soon we’ll be able to do this for real. That I promise.  _

_ I hope you know it’s not just THIS I miss. It’s your face, your eyes, your smile, your laugh...God, now I’m going from horny straight into Sappyland. _

_ I miss you just as much, Rom Com. Now, thanks for your attention. Go back to your immediate coaching duties. _

Three laugh-crying emoji were Scott’s answer. 

_ Cracking up omg. Immediate duties...That’s such a YOU thing to say right after you made me shoot off a hell of a load.  _

Tessa laughs and blushes to that.  _ TMI, Moir.  _

_ Eh, you still love your business partner.  _

_ More than life,  _ she types, heart fluttering. 

_ My immediate duty upon your return will be to kiss the hell out of you, just a heads up.  _

_ And then…?  _ She carries on, attaching the grinning devil emoji. 

_ T, I adore you, but we won’t do it in the airport. At least let’s plan to get in my car. Lol.  _

_ Party pooper.  _

_ Lol so you just miss the sex, eh?  _

_ Oh, Scott. Your goofy self is better than any sex, ever. OK, I should wrap it up now. Jo’s almost back from her shower.  _

_ Love you, T. Thanks for the orgasm. _

_ Scott!! _

_ Kidding (not really). Kisses (on the mouth). _

_ Thanks for keeping that PG-13. Mouth kisses back <3  _

Jordan emerges from the shower, and looks at Tessa lounging in bed.

“Alright, Tess? Hey, girlfriend, why are you blushing so hard?” 

Tessa scrambles up, laughing blithely to cover up her flustered state. “Eh, nothing special. I was just planning to open the window. Kind of hot in here.”

Jordan raises her eyebrows, as if to say  _ Good for you to only wait until now to do that,  _ but she doesn’t continue the subject. 

Again, she’s smiling to herself in a way that Tessa finds exasperating and puzzling.

 

Lavender, lavender, lavender. Tessa knows she would see it, given her geographic location, but she doesn’t expect the full-throttle onslaught of the color and, most significantly, the scent of Provence’s most famous flower. That’s just as well, because she loves lavender. Anyone close to her can confirm that most of her cosmetics and beautifying lotions and potions are lavender-scented (well, all but her traditional strawberry shampoo). 

Tessa is like a child in a candy store the next day. She buys lavender hand lotion, lavender eye cream, lavender soap, lavender-scented candles, and, her favorite, lavender bath salts. It’s that last thing that she’s so excited to try out. Sure, she has already bought it several times home in Canada, but not trying out _authentic_ Provençal lavender in the place itself would be like traveling to Canada and never having a drop of genuine maple syrup. 

The only drawback was that she doesn’t get to try the bath salts out just yet. There is so much unrelated water immersion anyway, namely: the pool. She selects a less blatantly sexy bikini that time - a pink polka dot set, and opts for a pink cover-up top. Truthfully, she thinks that the top, especially, makes her look a bit dorky with those puffy sleeves, but oh well. A couple of poses in front of the mirror, and the quirky garment really grows on her. Her girly streak has gone nowhere, even as she matured into a woman, she smiles to herself. 

“That’s an adorable suit,” Jordan smirks, looking at her in it, as they approach the pool. “I wonder what your boy Scotty will think of it on Instagram.” 

Tessa could feel herself blushing, her color surpassing the delicate pink of her swimsuit. “Oh, I doubt Scott is waiting breathlessly for my updates,” she jokes softly, though a small part of her wishes that was really the case. Judging from his more than enthusiastic reaction to the previous red suit, she guesses he might glimpse this one as well. The sisters have an invigorating swim, and Tessa’s mind drifts away from musing whether Scott keeps tracking her vacation. Indeed, when she texts him later, he doesn’t talk about any suggestive things, to her surprise. She’s not dismayed, though. With happiness and pride, she listens to his excited recap of his coaching, full of love for her successful ‘business partner’ - a term of endearment for each other now, rather than a joke. And somehow, Tessa is so swept up in the vacation activities over the next day, that she doesn’t actually contact Scott at all, and neither does he, strangely. But she figures that they can survive an odd day without being attached at the hip (at the phone). 

She attempts her best to get a tan on her lounge chair after the pool. Jordan, at one point, slinks away a bit to talk on the phone, but Tessa doesn’t make a note of it - Jo is probably catching up with her boyfriend.

 

Tessa’s muscles are aching from exertion, and she’s eager to finally try out those lavender bath salts two days later. Come to think of it, she didn’t even have a proper bath yet - only efficient showers in between all the wine tasting and sunbathing and exploring that she and Jordan have done. She knows full well that lavender is renowned for its relaxing properties, and she’s wasting no more time in confirming that firsthand.

 

She’s humming distractedly while stripping down to her underwear and gathering all the necessary bathing supplies. At last, she reaches for the jar of salts on her bedside table, and is unable to resist taking the lid off and inhaling delightedly.

“I doubt that smells as delicious as you do, T.”

It’s a small miracle that the jump caused by the voice she hears doesn’t make her drop the jar. Instead, only a pinch of the salts shakes down to the ground, but she doesn’t notice, turning around sharply.

Scott is looking at her from the doorway. Actually and literally Scott, in the flesh, glowing eyes, lottery-win grin, and all. Tessa  feels her mouth hang open and mechanically puts the jar down.

“ _ Scott _ ? How did...when did you..?” she stammers out, still staring. Scott lets out a low chuckle. He leaves his small suitcase and walks towards her. 

“I missed you too much and decided to join you here. Even Marie noticed me ‘miserably pining,’ as she poetically said. So she let me go here for a couple days. I hope that’s okay,” he looks into her eyes closely, as if she would really be disappointed with his arrival. As stunned as Tessa is, though, she feels joy bubble up from inside her, like a champagne bottle that was shaken and is about to make its cork fly out.

“Scott…”

A laugh escapes her lips as she finally launches herself at him, met by his answering laugh before their lips meet. For a few blissful moments, Tessa isn’t in Provence, or in France, or anywhere discernible. She is simply  _ home.  _

“I missed you  _ so  _ damn much, I can hardly believe you’re here,” she whispers, her voice hoarse with emotion. He’s sweaty from his travel, but she doesn’t care in the least, squeezing him as tightly as she can. His eyes sparkle, a mix of playful and loving.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” he admits, leaning his forehead to touch hers, pulling her in so their heartbeats pulse as one. But Tessa pulls back a tiny bit and gives him a look of amused disbelief.

“But don’t tell me stories about having time off. How  _ did  _ you come up with this, anyway?” she persists, tugging his hair. Scott sinks his fingers into her own tresses and grins conspiratorially. 

“I really did plan this beforehand, T. I signed up for the coaching, and then started to draft this little sneak-out. I wanted to surprise you, but at the same time, I wasn’t about to ruin your and Jordan’s sister-bond trip right away, so I had to wait, as hard as that turned out,” he explains, and Tessa’s heart feels so full of  _ love  _ for this utter blessing that is her Scott. A sneaky, creative, generous blessing of a man.

He is looking at her, implicitly waiting for her reaction to his crafty little plan. “You could have told me you wanted to come with us,” she teases, kissing him once to support her point. He snickers.

“And third-wheel poor Jordan? Then it wouldn’t be such a nice surprise for you,” he murmurs, before dipping back to capture her lips.

_ Nice...More than nice. Fantastic. _ ..

_ “SURPRISE, T!!!” _

They both jerk away from each other, startled by Jordan barging in and shrieking like an ecstatic child. They try not to fall over from laughing, clutching at each other. Jordan is grinning like mad and looking very pleased with herself.

“You owe me for helping transport your beloved over here, Tessie,” she winks at them. Scott lets out a snort at that, and Tessa a groan. 

“I knew you’d want to get personal gain out of this,” she teases her sister, but she’s also so, so happy that such two schemers are part of her life. Scott just holds her closer and beams, and Jordan’s expression becomes smug, as she lets out a knowing “ _ ooh… _ ”

“O-kay...so you kids can have this room, because I’ve arranged another one for myself, starting today. No need to thank me, but I do accept donations in free wine and dinner.”

Tessa and Scott exchange glances and snort with amusement, but then Jordan continues, grinning slyly, “Also...try not to traumatize the innocent hotel guests with your antics, please.” 

She blows them a kiss, turns around, and sets out, unable to keep her giggling in check. 

 

Scott turns an immensely satisfied face to Tessa as soon as they are alone.

“So...what can we do now?”

“Now? Here?” Immediately, she feels breathless and tingling with goosebumps of awareness. He’s brushing gentle palms up and down her arms, then hugging her around the waist again. Suddenly, she feels very aware that she’s only wearing underwear. Which gives her an idea...

“Should we have dinner, or should we  _ traumatize the innocent hotel guests _ ?” Scott’s voice rasps into her ear, and she doesn’t bother to suppress a shiver of excitement. She winds her arms around his neck, nuzzling greedily. Even a week or so has been a week too long without him to hold and caress and kiss.

Now, for that idea that she has...Tessa pulls back and regards him seriously. “I was planning to take a bath.”

“Oh?” He is clearly feigning a casual tone, but there’s a glint of intrigue behind his gaze. “But I just got here, and we...we missed each other.” His lips are a breath away, again, and it’s hard to focus on her own spontaneous scheme.

She shimmies out of his embrace and throws him a flirty look from above her shoulder. “Well, do you have any other plans for us? Because I really want that bath. Haven’t had one in ages. Oops.” She makes a show of re-fastening the claw clip in her hair, and then of it falling out of her hand. In a calculated move, she bends to take it from the floor. 

Behind her back is a rather funny attempt to cover a moan with a cough. “Damn, T...are you planning to bathe in liquid gold that you’re so into it?” Scott seems to be in on her seduction, because he answers it just as deviously. He walks right up to her, and she can hardly clip up her hair again, due to his arms wrapping around her and pressing her back to his firm abdomen, and her hips to  _ something _ even firmer.

“Aww, Tess...why don’t we save it for later,” he goes on, brushing equal doses of husky voice and hot breath against her neck. “Hmm?”

And Tessa almost loses to the temptation, but then reminds herself to pull it together, for the sake of delayed gratification, and all that fun stuff. Again, she wiggles away from Scott, peering at him through her eyelashes.

“It’s not just a  _ bath,  _ Scott Patrick Moir. It’s a soak in the finest lavender bath salts in all of Provence, and it’s half the reason I even came here.” She takes the salts jar again, and Scott hangs on to her every move, she being only half insistent in her keeping the distance - because he can’t keep his hands and lips away from her skin. 

“Come on. Bathtime. Move it,” she does her best boss-woman impression, and he sighs, pretending to surrender. His twinkling eyes say the opposite.

“All right, but that bath better be as awesome as you described…”

 

In the bathroom, Tessa starts the warm water and then pours in the salts, dosing them just so. Scott just crosses his arms on his chest and watches her with an admiring smirk. Several enthusiastic lean-overs later, to check the water temperature (accompanied by more groans and soft expletives from him), she turns to him and strips her bra and panties off, without prelude.

She sees his throat bob and his arms uncross. He looks spellbound, as she perches delicately on the edge of the smooth ceramic tub.

“I’m told this works better if you don’t have any clothes on,” she smiles invitingly, and, in a flash, he’s naked too. Whole  _ stampedes _ of goosebumps rush up and down her body, and she just barely hides an overjoyed smile. Instead, she nods at the tub. “Gentlemen first.”

Scott climbs in, never taking heated hazel eyes off her, but as soon as he sinks to a seat, he closes his eyes and gives a sigh of appreciation. Tessa takes advantage of his not looking at her and follows, settling herself with her back against him.

A low growl rumbles through his chest, as he sneaks his arms around her. She doesn’t bother to hide her grin this time, because she’s facing away. They aren’t even doing anything... _ yet.  _ Just lounging in a bathtub together, and that already feels astonishingly intimate. 

It’s been too long, too long without his fingers strolling to and fro on her arms, moving underwater to play with her belly button piercing. Tessa abandons her seductress act altogether, and answers Scott’s caresses with a suggestive rub of her hips over his unmistakable erection. 

“I thought…” Scott’s voice sounds tight, and his fingers make a journey up her ribcage, to form cupped palms around her breasts. Her own breath hitches. “I thought lavender is supposed to be relaxing, T.” 

“Isn’t it?” she whispers. Her breaths become shallower. The perfumed water laps at her like it wants to help him stroke her skin.

“Hmm…I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty turned on, and not relaxed at all.”

His fingers capture her nipples and pinch, gently and slowly, and her head drops back against his shoulder. Her moan is loud, and, as Scott chuckles, Jordan’s words about their neighbors come back to her, but her arousal is great enough to shut that concern up. 

“Scott...please. I need you,” she whines restlessly. The water splashes because of her fidgeting. The only revenge she gets is grinding into Scott’s hardness, and, by the sounds he makes, it’s a success. 

“Begging already? Naughty,” he remarks smugly, like she didn’t just make him beg, too (oh, she heard that little hiss of  _ please,  _ no matter how he tried to be covert about it).

She arches into the next series of caresses, feeling dizzy with anticipation. One of his hands that isn’t busy with stroking her breast moves lower down, teasing at her piercing again, and then - 

(She is breathing faster. So is he now. Both need relief. Madly. Lavender is sadly failing to soothe but becomes an excellent aphrodisiac). 

_ SPLASH.  _

It doesn’t matter that what she is doing makes the water overflow to the tiled floor. For all Tessa cares, the entire goddamn world can flood, as long as Scott pleasures her. So she raises her legs up and out of the bathtub, hooking them around the edges, clearly giving him the green light to touch her between her thighs. Scott chuckles wickedly and palms her, almost but not quite how she wants it. He’s so gentle and he only brushes her flesh, but she’s  _ aching.  _ Burning with desire in the cooling water. She wants him. Whispers  _ please  _ again and lifts up towards his touch. 

His voice is warm and full of promise. “What do you need? Tell me.” He feels so good against her, solid and strong and  _ sexy.  _ But she craves more. 

“Scott. Now. Your fingers in me. Please,” she implores him, trembling hard, and he decides to put her out of her misery, by sinking two fingers right into her, just like she is trying to get him to do.

“Shit, T. So wet. You feel incredible…” he tells her, his hoarse voice nearly groaning out the words. “I’ve wanted to do this so badly -” She gasps out a soft cry, as his fingertips brush a sensitive spot. “So badly,” he carries on, finding a rhythm that makes her whine with delight, “ever since you posted those sexy as  _ fuck  _ swimsuits, especially that flirty little pink one...It was the hardest thing in the world not to jerk off staring at that photo. I wanted to wait until I felt  _ you  _ around my fingers.”

His confession and his fingers are a force to be reckoned with. She’s almost afraid to break off a piece of the bathtub, that tight is her grip on it. Her heart beats wildly, and gasps of delight chase each other out of her lips.

“Scott...there... _ yes...yes… _ ” 

“That’s right, come now. Come for me, at last.” His breathing is heavy, like she has her hand around him as well, and she promises herself to do that soon, but that thought is banished from her head by the incredible pressure of her incoming climax, when she throws her head back again, mouth open in such a delighted moan, that it’s soundless. 

She jerks against his hand involuntarily, as the aftershocks ripple through her, and is just able to tell him to stop, because it’s all too wonderfully intense for her to keep feeling. 

Scott obliges, and sighs with satisfaction, though she can feel him every bit as hard as he was at the beginning.  _ I should really return the favor,  _ she thinks lazily, but chooses to relax (oh, the irony!) into their now pleasantly cool lavender water. 

“How was that for a reunion?” Scott asks, sounding deliberately innocent, and Tessa giggles, her face burrowed in his neck. 

“I’ve never had such an amazing orgasm...in a bathtub in Provence,” she tells him and giggles again. This happy afterglow is the best thing she’s felt in a while. 

He hums. “That’s because you haven’t had an orgasm in a bathtub in Paris yet,” he deadpans, and Tessa can’t help gasping in surprise.

“You plan to go to Paris with me after this?” She wishes she could see his face, but he sounds... _ serious _ ?

“No,” he tells her, “but I do plan for our honeymoon to be there.” Tessa’s giggling ceases, as she processes the words.

“Don’t tell me you’re proposing right now,” she half-warns him.

“Of course not. Not yet. Just giving you a heads up, like a good business partner should. It’s all those damn French aphrodisiacs, making me write my wedding vows.” At that, Tessa bursts out laughing, and he joins her. More water splashes out of the tub, and the two people in it are too caught in the ordinary magic of the moment to pay attention. 

“I love you so much, Scott. You don’t know how much, really.”

“I do, T. Because I love you exactly that much...and more.” 

 

Of course, later are more smug smirks and winks from Jordan at dinner, and Tessa’s ‘incredible’ (according to Scott) follow-up to their bath, that involves her hands, a bottle of lavender oil, and a very satisfied Scott...but if their uses for the Provençal specialties are more creative than presumed…

...it’s also their little secret.

 

_ Fin.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on Ilderton Hall, I promise! I was just feeling naughty and decided to post this first :D


End file.
